Naruto: Begins
by Take it Easy
Summary: It is not enough to be a man, you have to become an idea...a terrible thought...a wraith. Naruto gets taken in by The Black Hand, after another close call with a gang of civilians. Naruto learns to become the epitome of a true ninja and then he must decide. Keep up the code...or protect the one village that treated him like a demon. Naru/hina, Anko/Iruka. Read Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stares up at the thunderstorm that is releasing the torrent of water onto him. He lay broken and beaten on the out skirts of Konoha after being chased by yet another group of drunks. Naruto sighed as he began regain feeling in his arms and struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position. Naruto gasped in pain as he put a hand to a kunai wound on his shoulder and struggled to slow the bleeding. The water that fell in buckets washed over him like a cooling torrent that was offering some ease to the discomfort.

"These men have mistaken you for a demon of sorts, Uzumaki," Said a deep and regal voice. Naruto's eyes snapped up as a man step into the bit of light leaking through the storm. He was tall, powerfully built, distinguished in a wealthy robe with trimmed brown hair. He stared at the young child with a state of disbelief in his condition.

"Who are you?" Naruto croaked out as he started to edge away from the man.

"My name is simply Tadashi. But I speak for the Black Hand. Have you heard of them?" Tadashi asked as he crouched in front of the child. Naruto furrowed his brow in concentration as he studied the man in front of him.

"The Black Hand is a league of Master Ninja criminals that even the Kages fear," Naruto started as he remembered some of the rumors that he heard from the streets. "But they've been gone for hundreds of years!"

"The Black Hand uses deception and rumors as powerful allies," Tadashi said with a slight smile. "I am surprised that you did hear about us. Do you know who the leader of the Black Hand is?"

"N-no," Naruto struggled as he winced in pain again.

"Well he is known as The Shadow," Tadashi said as he extended a glowing hand towards the wound on Naruto's shoulder. The wound started to slowly heal up and Naruto stared at the older man with wide eyes. Tadashi stood and put his hands on his hips as Naruto slowly rotated his right arm in circles. "And let's just say that you have caught his eye. He is going to give you the chance to join the Black Hand and up hold our code."

"Code?" Naruto asked as he stood and stared at Tadashi. Tadashi smiled as his eyes showed a bit of mischievous glint.

"Yes," Tadashi said as he slowly looked up at the pouring rain. "Naruto, this world is controlled by Tyrants and Warloards who use power to achieve selfish desires. Our Code only respects the Natural order of life. We are not bound by their constant search for power and selfish desires. Tell me, are you one who seeks power, or something else?"

"I…" Naruto started but Tadashi turned and started to walk away.

" There are two things you will need to gather. The first is a rare flower, a blue double bloomed poppy that grows in the eastern slopes. The next is a rare ore, onyx black in color and glass like in texture, that can be found in the mountain numerous rocks. Bring both to the top of that mountain and you may find what you are looking for."

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he stared at the direction that the man had pointed. The mountain's top wasn't even visible due to the fact that it was taller than the clouds. Naruto turned and looked at the man with a new found look.

"Purpose," The man said just above a whisper. Naruto watched in awe as the man was engulfed by shadows and disappeared before his eyes. Naruto turned towards the mountain in the distance. It was almost a sublime feeling, almost as if he was being called towards it by a being of a higher power. Naruto turned back towards his village and sighed. His mind was made up and the eight year old Naruto limped back towards his village to pack… forever changing his life.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he left in the dark of night, no one would miss the orphan and it pained him to think of the few people he was leaving behind. His thoughts drifted to the Hokage. The older man was as close to a grand father figure that the young blond ever had. His thoughts drifted towards a younger scar faced man who was what Naruto considered a bigger brother. Iruka was at first strict and cold, but after his first year in the academy he became a more like the bigger brother that Naruto needed. Naruto chanced a one last glance as he continued up the Eastern Slopes of the Mountain.

The Mountain, dubbed Mt. Youkai, for it was believed that the tailed beasts were spawned at the top of the mountain. Mortal men who attempted to climb the mountain where never heard from again, or so the rumors were spread. Naruto found the flower rather quickly on the way to the base of the mountain and attached it to the outside of his orange jacket. Naruto was currently walking up the winding snowed path of the side of the mountain when he made it to a small shack with two elderly looking men. They stared at the boy who was shivering in the cold over their fire. They stood and closed the door without a second glance. Naruto, shivering from the extreme cold and lack of food, walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. Naruto feels anger bubble in side of him as he unwraps a makeshift scarf from around his face.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he rapped on the door repeatedly with his fist. "I need some help! I'm freezing and I need some food!"

"Then turn back and go home." Came a calm voice from behind him. Naruto turned slowly and stared at an elderly woman caring a small basket covered with a blanket. Naruto stared at her with wide eyes as the thought sunk in. He couldn't go back, at least not yet. He wasn't ready to face the terrors of his village. He covered his face with his makeshift orange scarf and turned away from the women and continued his way towards the top of the mountain rubbing his hands over the arms of his orange jacket.

Naruto felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder and he turned towards the hand. It was the elderly woman who smiled down at the child. She opened her basket and produced a small stone. It was black in color and almost completely transparent. It was the Ore that he was looking for. She handed it to him and without another word or glance she turned and retreated to the warmth of the small shack. Naruto held the black ore into the sun and smiled.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?" The Hokage's voice thundered throughout the office. Three teams of ANBU shook under the intense KI leaking from their leader.

"His trail runs cold as soon as he crossed the village," Said one of the ANBU with a Bird face. "It's almost as if someone retraced his steps and erased his scent and covered his tracks."

"So you're saying that we might have a possible kidnapping?" The Hokage asked as he turned towards the others.

"Judging by the apartment," Said another ANBU with a Dragonfly mask. "I would say that he left on his own. He clearly packed and the Apartment, messy yes, was not trashed from a rushed escape. It would only be logical that he left on his own accord."

"I don't like this Hokage-sama," Said another voice. An ANBU with a viper mask stepped forward. Behind the mask one could see her purple hair that was tied back into a high pony tail. "I request a team to continue tracking him. Is there anyone who has been able to catch the prankster on multiple occasions?"

"Yes only one man seems to be able to find Naruto," The Hokage said rested his head in his hands. "He is his teacher, Iruka."

"Then I request him to be on the team as well," Viper said quickly looking away from the Hokage. Not escaping the ears of the rest of the team as chuckles erupted behind her. She turned and released a bit of KI, causing them to cease their laughing.

"We will send a team out tomorrow morning," The Hokage said as he turned his chair towards the setting sun. A thunderstorm was looming in again. "You can only return when you find him! Consider it an extended leave."  
"Hai!" Viper said as she turned and walked out.

* * *

Naruto huddled under a large out clave on the side of the mountain as the thunderstorm released it's fury. Naruto stared out from his mini shelter and watched as the rain continued to pound on the mountain. Naruto was beyond freezing at this point and could only huddle his small body as close as possible to himself as he wore all of his clothes that were in his pack. Even with the added clothes the mountain tops snow was cutting though the layers like a hot knife. Naruto started to second guess himself as he slowly struggled to stay awake. He was closer to the top and it would only be a day's journey if he planned it correctly. Naruto jumped as another bolt of lightning lit the sky revealing the land below. Naruto watched with a genuine since of awe as the lightning jumped from cloud to cloud, spider webbing throughout the entire storm. The sound of clashing thunder shook the rock he was sitting on. Naruto felt a comfort in the storm as it slowly came to a sprinkle and passed by. Naruto emerged from his makeshift shelter and looked up towards the top of the mountain. With another determined sigh he walked towards the end of his path.

* * *

"What do you mean I've been reassigned?" Iruka asked as three ANBU appeared at his house. Iruka stood in his door way with his shirt off and his hair undone rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Umm…" Viper stared but couldn't gain a cohearient thought. With a quick bark from one of the three dogs under ANBU Dog, Viper snapped out of her daze. "Just follow the orders Chunnin! Meet us at the gates in fifteen minutes to be briefed and pack for extended trip!"

"Yeah yeah," Iruka said as he slowly closed the door and the two ANBU left.

"Viper," Dog began with mischief in her voice, as they made their way towards the gates. "Enjoy the view?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Viper said thanking every Kami in existence for the mask that was blocking the blush.

"Fine," Dog said with a content sigh. "I guess I will have a go at the teacher…."

"You will keep yourself in check," Viper snapped cutting her off and quickening her speed leaving her behind. Dog just chuckled to herself and followed.

* * *

Naruto slowly pulled himself up on to the ridge at the top of the mountain with a cry of pain. Naruto stared out from his wrapped face at the giant armored monastery sitting at the top of a jagged rock. He couldn't help but feel accomplished as he stood back to his feet and walked through the thick snow towards the monastery. Naruto pushed himself towards the giant doors using shear will power as he struggled with the foot of snow that seemed to not only slow him down, but pull at his very soul, trying to stop him from achieving any sort of victory. Naruto arrived at the door and unwrapped the clothing he used as make shift gloves. He stared at his heavily frost bitten hand for a moment before he turned and knocked on the door. He waited….he knocked again and still no answer. He began to feel tears sting his eyes as he started to slam his fist at the door in a desperate plea. There was a loud shudder and the door slowly opened. Naruto stared at the door for a moment before he stepped inside. He slowly pulled his scarf from around his face and continued towards the center of the room.

The inside the low ceilinged room was lit by only a few lanterns. The wooden floors squeaked a bit under his feet as he slowly walked forward. The door behind him slowly closed back causing Naruto to jump and stare at the door. He turned and continued down the hallway. He came to a large room with wooden pillars lining the main walk way. In the middle of the room was an elder man in elegant black robes sitting on a throne like chair. He had no hair, sides from a long white beard, and a large scar going over his right eyes. The same eye was a foggy blue, clearly blind, while his other eye that landed on Naruto was a dark brown. His eye narrowed as Naruto slowly walked towards him. Naruto glanced over and noticed numerous men appearing out of the shadows pulling out swords and kunai. Naruto gulped as he stopped and went to slowly back away.

"You've come too far for that," Came a familiar regal voice. Tadashi appeared in front of Naruto leaning casually against one of the pillars. Naruto felt his confidence slowly return as he reached into his multiple jackets and pulled out the flower first then the Ore. He walked towards Tadashi who wore an almost proud look. The other ninja in the room, all who were adorn in black robes made a quick move to intercept Naruto causing him to flinch slightly. "Stand down!"

Naruto handed him the items he was asked to retrieve and Tadashi took it. He pulled the flower up to the fire light and smiled slightly before doing the same to the ore. He looked over at the man in the middle, that Naruto figured was The Shadow, and gave a nod. The Shadow slowly stood and walked towards Naruto. He slowly circled him, as if inspecting a piece of meat or cattle. Naruto felt a bit uneasy as the man poked his frost covered shoulders and examined his hands. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and shook his head.

"Such a risk," The Shadow said with a shake of his head. "He is weak, malnourished and above all he is completely consumed by fear. Fear has been your guide. But now you must progress or fear will keep you weak like you are now. We will help you conquer your fear, in exchange you forgo all loyalties to man and pledge to the code of the Black Hand. You will be without fear."

"Are you ready to begin?" Tadashi asked as he walked towards Naruto as The Shadow walked back to his chair and sat down. Naruto looked up at Tadashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Now?" Naruto croaked out from his busted and frost burnt lips. "I can barely stand and…."

Naruto was interrupted by a swift kick to his chest. Naruto's breath left his body as his body bounced off one of the pillars. Naruto struggled to his feet as Tadashi punched Naruto, hard across the face. Naruto's body spun from the force of the blow. Naruto spat blood on the floor as Tadashi slowly circled him. Around him the ninja in black slowly started to chant, the same word over and over, '_fear'._

"Death does not wait for you to be ready," Tadashi said as he went to strike him again. Naruto's eyes flashed with fury was the chanting started to sink in. Naruto tried to block the punch only for Tadashi to kick him in his exposed chest. Naruto bounced off the ground with a groan. "Death is not considerate, or fair. And make no mistake- Today, death is your opponent!"

"I won't die here!" Naruto growled as a bit of fire lit behind his eyes. The chanting became a bit louder, thundering the word fear into his head. Naruto blocked Tadashi's first kick and returned with a sloppy punch into Tadashi's chest. Tadashi parried the blow and countered with a quick chop to Naruto's neck. Naruto fell to the floor but was pulled up by the neck of his shirt by Tadashi.

"You are weak!" He yelled as he punched him. Naruto's head snapped back from the force as he stared at the man with wide eyes. Naruto's entire thought process was screaming at him, asking why he wanted to come here, the village may have been tough but this was downright brutal.

"You are alone!" Tadashi yelled again as he backhanded the young blond. He let go and Naruto fell to the ground in crumbled heap. Tadashi leaned forward and whispered into his ear as he placed the flower onto his chest. "What do you fear?"

Naruto's eyes bugged for a second as scenes flooded his mind. He standing alone at the park. Him waiting for someone to help him while he slowly healed after a beating in an alley way. He felt it again. The feeling of never being wanted, of being alone…

* * *

"Naruto is missing?" Iruka asked with concern rushing into his once sleepy face. Viper stared at the tan chunnin and smiled beneath her mask. He truly cared for the young blond and wanted to save him. One of the many reasons she stalked….ahem…observed him from a far.

"Yes," Viper said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now buck up and let's get tracking. I need you to be focused on the task at hand, can't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Hai," Iruka said as Dog and her canines took off ahead of them. Iruka was about to take off as well but a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We will find him," Viper said. And before Iruka could mutter thanks she took off. Iruka followed quickly not wanting to slow down the group.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**Well i wanted to try something new, so let me know how you guys like it. If you can kind of guess the background of the black hand story line let me know, i will give you internet cookies! Well as always, Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks again,  
**

**Take-It-Easy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto follows Tadashi through the maze of stacked boxes and bottles. Several other ninja stood at stations filling several glass orbs with black powder. They would chance a glance every now and then to the two as they passed, but just as quickly go back to work. Naruto watched as Tadashi walked up to one of the bags of powder and picked up a small pinch. Tadashi tosses the powder to the ground causing loud bang. Naruto flinches a bit, then stares at the powder with a smile. Tadashi smiles down at Naruto.

"Powerful and flashy Jutsu's are used too often by ninja now days," Tadashi said with a smirk. "The most powerful Ninjutsu's are often the most explosive and simplest."

"As weapons?" Naruto asked as he took a pinch. Tadashi nodded his head with a smirk.

"Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to ninjas," Tadashi said as Naruto looked down at the black powder in his fingers. "To be a great warrior isn't enough. Flesh and blood, no matter how skilled, can be destroyed. You must become more than a man in the minds of your enemies."

Naruto smirked as he tossed the powder to the ground causing it to explode. Naruto turned and followed Tadashi as he walked towards another table. On the table were bundles of silk thread that the ninjas at the table was slowly braiding then wrapping, with an almost painstakingly pace, around what looked like small spool. The ninjas looked up slowly and then quickly returned to his work. Naruto looked at the fine black silk threads and studied them. Looking at them closely he noticed that they the threads were being braided into a single thread about the diameter of ninja wire. Tadashi picked up two rolls of finished thread and handed them to Naruto.

"Chakra enhanced silk wire," Tadashi explained as he handed him the two finished rolls. "You will be learning how to use them almost to a subconscious level. They can react to your chakra and mold around objects, using them you can move items out of the way, or with the proper leverage and chakra you can slice cleanly threw any item."

"What do you mea…" Naruto started but was wrapped up with the same silk. Naruto was launched backwards and slammed against the wall by the silk threads. They tightened and started to cut into Naruto releasing blood and causing him let out a muffled scream.

"This silk is lined with minerals that react to chakra better than any metal on this earth," Tadashi said as he walked closer. "You will learn to move the threads to react to your needs and wants. This thread, simple as it seems, is one of our greatest weapons. Are you ready to begin?"

"H-hai," Naruto mumbled out as the threads retreated back to Tadashi's forearms. The threads wrapped around his arms hiding in within his black greaves. Naruto stared in awe at the power and control Tadashi had over the threads. Tadashi just gave him a smirk as Naruto wiped the blood that was dripping from his check.

"Good," Tadashi said with a smile. "But first…We shall enlighten you of your day of your birth," Tadashi said with a smile. "Do you know of your parents?"

"N-no," Naruto said as he looked up at Tadashi with a hopeful look. Tadashi shook his head and knelt in front of the young blond. Placing a hand on his shoulder Tadashi smiled.

"Well," Tadashi said with a smile. "Let me tell you about them."

* * *

"We've been searching for two years now," Dog said quietly as she looked over at Iruka. Iruka was tending to the fire quietly with a solemn look on his face. "And now we might be running out of clues."

"Not completely true," Iruka said softly. "There is a rumor that a young blond was seen hiking through the hills of Mt. Youkai about the same time Naruto went missing. If only we heard that rumor before chasing after that bandit caravan, we wouldn't be miles past Suna."

"We are under the assumption he was kid napped," Dog said sternly. "It's only logical to chase down local bandits, and the way these guys fled land of fire it was only logical that they had something of importance."

"Yes I know it was protocol," Iruka complained. "I just…We need to find him. And when we do he won't be alone again. I should have said to hell with it a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" Dog asked looking at him. For the first time in the last, almost a year now, Iruka bore an actual smile.

"The Hokage forbade anyone adopting Naruto," Iruka began. "But as soon as we find him, I'm bringing my little brother to a real home."

"That's very noble of you Iruka-san," Dog said with a whisper. "Surely the woman in your life wouldn't mind."

"Ah," Iruka started as he blushed under the fire light and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, no need to worry there. I don't have any women waiting for me back home. At least not yet…"

"Oh so the teacher has a crush?" Dog pestered on. She couldn't help but blush a bit. She now knew why Viper was so smitten over the academy teacher. He was a genuine, all around nice guy, and, not to mention the times she spied on him while he was in the river washing, hot. "Who is this lucky lady?"

"You know for an ANBU you're pretty nosey," Iruka said crossly. Dog gave a girlish chuckle as her dogs yipped at her side sensing something.

"And she doesn't need to be pestering you anyway," Said a new voice. Viper appeared on the other side of the fire with a dead sand cat flung over her shoulder. She tossed it to the ground and walked calmly over to her make shift chair. "Dog, could you do the honor's?"

"Hai Viper," Dog got up to clean and skin the animal.

"She wasn't bothering you too much, was she?" Viper asked above a whisper. Iruka looked over at her and smiled.

"No Viper-san," Iruka said as he turned towards the ANBU. "She wasn't a bother."

"Good," Viper said curtly. She glanced over at Iruka quickly then back at the fire. After what felt like hours Viper huffed and looked over at Iruka. "So who is the lucky lady?"

"There is one," Iruka said softly. "She's beyond intimidating and has earned quite the reputation by being so. But for some reason I'm drawn to her. I've only seen her in passing and have barely talked to her, but still. I can't help myself. She is just beyond beautiful, from her eyes, to her hair. It's just….if only she knew who I was."

"Sounds like one heck of a women," Viper said as she looked away. He was talking about the Ice Queen herself, Kurenai Yuhi, the women of every man's dreams. She gritted her teeth a bit at hearing his explanation.

"She sure is," Iruka said as he looked up at the stars. Then just above a whisper Viper almost lost her cool when she heard him. "The Snake Mistress of Konoha isn't like any other woman out there."

"HAHAHA!" Dog's laughter was heard from nearby. Viper snapped out of her shock and launched herself towards Dog. Iruka just shrugged it off and continued to poke the logs in the fire, thoughts on the Purple haired kunoichi back home drifted throughout his mind.

* * *

Naruto and Tadashi circled each other on a frozen pond. Over the last two years Naruto had been beaten to within an inch of his life, and from the ashes he was reborn, he was stronger, faster, and becoming increasingly smarter as the days went by. Naruto, under Tadashi's watch, was given the Black Hand's standard ninja wear. He was sporting a black kimono with a dark black sash wrapped around his waist. Under the extra-long sleeves were two onyx black gauntlets with three large scallops. Wrapped around the gauntlets, hidden in the cracks was his ninja thread. Naruto had to go through the most insane chakra control exercises in order to even wield the chakra threads. He spent many nights fighting the effects of hypothermia from failing to walk on water using chakra, they would train on the frozen pond. Naruto smirked remembering finally being able to take his first steps across the icy water, only for Tadashi to toss a rock into the still water disrupting it. Naruto's chakra support fell, and so did he, straight to the bottom of the freezing pond. Naruto was brought out of his thinking as Tadashi charged forward with a sword strike.

"Shit," Naruto mumbled as he caught the sword strike with his own. Naruto jumped back creating space and flicked out his left hand.

From under his Kimono sleeve shot out three strands of thread like a whip of destruction. The strands ripped through the thick ice creating buckles in the pond causing them to jut out of the surface like spikes. The strands wrapped themselves around Tadashi's sword, much to his surprise, and with a fierce tug, Naruto ripped the sword out of his hands causing it to slide to into one of the cracks falling to the depths of the pond.

"Mind your surroundings," Tadashi said sagely.

Tadashi smirked at his young apprentice as he stood on one of the massive breaks in the ice. Naruto flicked his left hand back and his thread returned to his gauntlet and he readied himself with his sword.

"Your village treats you like a demon," Tadashi taunted as Naruto's anger started to surface. "It's not your fault….It was your fathers."

Tadashi smirked as Naruto jumped off the ice block with a war cry and swung his sword in a sweeping arc. Tadashi deflected the blow with his gauntlet pushing Naruto to his side. Naruto skidded across the ice, it creaking under his weight as bubbles could be seen through the thin ice.

"Anger doesn't change the fact that your father sealed the demon inside of you," Tadashi said as he watched Naruto began to seethe with anger.

They stared at each other, both having steam rising from their bodies. Naruto watched as Tadashi went on the offensive and jumped forward, using his gauntlet as his weapon, causing Naruto to deflect his attack with the sword.

"What choice did he have?" Naruto yelled. Tadashi smirked causing Naruto to become even more enraged.

"Would that have been your choice?" Tadashi asked.

"I've been training to take out demons," Naruto yelled. "Since you told me about my parents all you've done was train me to become a more than a demon."

"Training is nothing," Tadashi started. "The will to take control is everything. Your father protected to city with his life by damming yours. He thought it was a noble thing, to save countless of lives by destroying yours, his only son. Your father didn't understand the nature of people, especially in the village. Villages like Konoha are on their death throes, behind the facade of calm and prosperous, is a chaotic and grotesque village that is decaying behind its leaders eyes. Your Hokage doesn't even see what's happening… The question I have for you is, is it too late? Can Konoha be saved?"

Naruto charged forward and swiped his sword only for Tadashi to lock it in with his gauntlet. Naruto kicked out and connected with Tadashi's knee kicking it sideways. Tadashi fell to one knee, giving Naruto a clear shot at Tadashi's face. Naruto jumped on the opportunity and swung his left arm out in a spinning punch, connecting the back of his fist across Tadashi's face. Tadashi fell to the floor and Naruto placed his blade on Tadashi's throat.

"YEILD!" Naruto panted out. "I won! Holy Shit I won!"

"You gave up your ground," Tadashi said calmly as he slammed his gauntlet into the ice under Naruto's feet. Naruto fell straight into the icy abyss below.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as they walked up to a giant cliff wall. Naruto stared at Tadashi as he jumped up, without chakra, and used his spiked gauntlet to grip into the wall. Tadashi looked down at Naruto who smiled up at him.

"What are you seeking Naruto?" Tadashi asked.

"To become something more," Naruto said. "I can not do that as Naruto Uzumaki. They will never accept me for what I am. I need to become something more."

"Perhaps you can beat my record," Tadashi said with a smirk. "No use of chakra."

"How long?" Naruto asked as he jumped up above Tadashi. He looked down after locking his arms into place on the ice wall. Tadashi just smirked and looked reminiscent for a moment.

"Two days," Tadashi said with a smirk. "This test is not to see how quickly you can climb the wall, but how slowly. A true ninja is thought to be invisible. You can use jutsu's to blend in with your surroundings, but to be truly invisible, that requires patience."

Tadashi slowly reaches up to another handhold and slowly pulled himself up. Naruto stared at the man then looked up at the top of the cliff. Two days, for what should only take him minutes. Naruto was truly baffled. Naruto just shook his head as he slowly reached for a handhold.

* * *

"Mt. Youkai," Dog said as they made their way towards the base of the mountain. It took them almost three months to get there and it seemed like a last hope."Can't say this is a honeymoon spot but hey, the view is nice."

"Let's just clear this area," Viper said with a huff.

"Easy Viper," Iruka said with a calm smile causing her to glance at him. "This is the best lead we've had on Naruto for the past year. We can't waste it."

"You're right," Viper said with defeated sigh.

"Now I will scout ahead," Iruka said with a smile. "You two head to that town and ask around."

"Since when do we take orders form a lowly chunnin?" Viper asked crossing her arms and tilting her head. Iruka smiled at her and she melted under his gaze. "Whatever, let's go Dog!"

Iruka jumped ahead and made his way up the snowy mountain and scanned the area. He sighed as he didn't see any sign of the blond in question and continued upwards towards the peak. Iruka was almost at the peak when he felt a sharp stab in the back of his neck. He reached back and pulled out a small needle before his world went dark.

* * *

Naruto and Tadashi cling to the wall just short of the roof. Three days and they just now reached the top. They look towards one another and they can see the agony on each other's face. Sweat-drenched and straining under the agony of their muscles screaming in protest, Tadashi slowly reaches up and pulls himself up. Naruto almost lets out a cry of joy as reaches up as well. Naruto felt his strength leave him as his hold on the stone slips and he starts to fall. Tadashi's movement is quick and almost unaffected by the three days of agony, as he quickly grabs Naruto's arm and slings him upward. Naruto and Tadashi lay on the roof staring at the setting sun. Both in agony, Tadashi turns to Naruto and puts a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks back at his Master and smiles.

"You are ready," Tadashi said with a smile. Naruto just nods then passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

Naruto follows Tadashi into the throne room. There on a small table was the same flower that he brought almost three years ago. Naruto looked at the dried flower as Tadashi picks it up. He slowly rotates in front of Naruto and smiles. They walk over to an altar where a small stone bowl and a grinder are waiting. Tadashi drops the flower into the bowl and grinds it to dust before dumping it into a small cup that is bowling with water. The cup begins to smoke slightly and Tadashi turns to Naruto.

"Drink in your fears," Tadashi said as he steps back. Naruto leans his head forward and inhales a large bit of smoke.

Naruto's head is now scrambling with images of him being chased by mobs of people. Naruto quickly shakes his head and looks up at Tadashi who grins as he pulls up his mask. Only his eyes can be seen as he steps back into the area. Suddenly multiple ninja appear creating a wall of perfectly poised men. Naruto staggers a bit as he too raises his mask and calmly walks through the rows of ninja.

"To conquer fear you must become fear," Tadashi's voice echoes throughout the throne room. "You must bask in another man's fear, and men fear most what they can not see!"

A sword flashes from his right and slices cleanly through his kimono before he can roll to safety. Naruto glances down at the cut and looks back up at the many ninja. Naruto spins on his leg his senses completely fogged from the flower. The ninjas move in unison, creating a new set of walls that mess with Naruto's head.

"It is not enough to be a man," Tadashi's voice comes again. Naruto slowly starts to move up a row of ninja's waiting for his next attack. "You have to become an idea…A terrible thought…A _wraith_!"

The ninja nearest to Naruto turns and slashes out at him. It's Tadashi, but this time Naruto was ready. He parried the strike, but before he could go on the offensive the Ninja's all move again, hiding Tadashi in the sea of black. Naruto turns as another wall of ninja move and a small box is reviled.

"Face your fear," Tadashi's voiced.

Naruto slowly approaches the box and opens it slowly. Naruto is confronted with the fiery image of the Demon in side of him. The Fox laughs menacingly as it reaches forward to devour Naruto. Naruto stares at his worst fear when he hears Tadashi leap towards him. Naruto reacts and lashes out with his own sword. Tadashi block his attack and falls back into line and disappears in the sea of black cladded ninja. Naruto huffs and looks at the ninja around him. He uses his sword to create several cuts in different ninja's arms and falls back.

"Become one with the darkness," Tadashi said as he closed in on his prey. Tadashi kick him to one knee and places his sword to his neck. He wrenches the mask off the ninja and smirks.

"You cannot leave any sigh…" Tadashi started but felt the cold blade rest on his neck.

"I haven't," Naruto said with a smug smile. Tadashi smiled as he rose to his feet and placed a proud hand on his shoulder. At the front of the throne room The Shadow stands and begins to clap.

"We have purged you of your fear," He said in a slow and dreary tone. "You are ready to lead these men. You are ready to become a member of the Black Hand. You have one final test…Bring in the intruder!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Tadashi turned to him and smiled.

"You are to lead these men to Konoha," Tadashi said. "You will need their help."

"Help with what?" Naruto asked. "What's going on?"

"You came here after your own village left you to die," Tadashi started as there was a bit of commotion behind them. "You will go back and calm your birthright. As the son of a Hokage you will be ideally placed…"  
"For what?" Naruto asked his heart racing a bit as a shout was heard. Naruto looked over and saw a brown haired man being dragged into the center of the room. The man was still struggling but was in a severely weakened state.

"To help us destroy your village." Tadashi said as if Naruto knew the whole time. Naruto took a subconscious step back.

"What?!" Naruto yelled in outrage.

"When Konoha falls," Tadashi said as he looked at the man now kneeling before them. "Then other villages will fall in short order, end all this tyranny that the Hidden Villages have caused."

"You can't believe this," Naruto asked staring at his mentor. "After everything you taught me, to truly destroy Konoha."

"You will do as instructed," Tadashi said. "The first blood shall be shed here...with this Leaf Nin."

Naruto slowly turned to see the man that was knelt before him. Naruto's jaw hit the floor as he stared into the shining eyes of his old sensei. Iruka gave him a half-hearted grin over his bruised face.

"Hey little brother," Iruka choked out as tears of joy fell from his eyes. "You've grown…"

* * *

**Hello Everyone,  
Sooooo most of ya got what i was basing this off of, and to be honest i have to say that i wasn't expecting the amount of reviews. So i guess i had to do another chapter to see if you guys would continue to enjoy it. I have to say that i wasn't really expecting much from this one but hey, you guys seemed to enjoy it a bit so i will try and keep ya happy. So as always Read, Review and Enjoy. Oh and i will be open to suggestions on which batman villain to bring into this story for extra meat. **

**Thanks again!  
Take-It-Easy  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked again.

"Heh," Iruka grumbled flashing him a bloodied smile. "You look good little bro."

"Release him!" Naruto demanded as he turned towards Tadashi. Naruto's eyes glistened with tears as he begged for the release.

"You will do as instructed!" Tadashi yelled. "With this kill we have official started our crusade!"

Naruto's mind was on overdrive as he slowly turned back to Iruka. Standing on opposite sides of him where four guards each with swords drawn and pointed towards Iruka's neck. Naruto looked down at his hands to see his tanto pointed directly towards Iruka's neck. Naruto checked one glance towards Tadashi before he pulled his weapon back. Naruto sighed deeply as a tear fell from his eye and he swung his sword cleanly. Naruto panted for a second as he turned towards Tadashi who was staring at him slacked jawed as a mist of blood erupted from his four guards. Naruto heard the sound of four bodies hitting the floor as his bloodied wires returned to his gauntlets. He jumped behind Iruka and quickly slashed through his bindings, pulling him to his feet. Not thinking twice, Naruto and Iruka sprinted from the scene.

"NARUTO!" Tadashi yelled as he finally reacted, charging forward, wire ripping apart the dead bodies of the guards as he shot it forward towards the retreating figures. The Shadow jumped back retreating to the safety of his other guards.

"Run!" Naruto yells as he chances a glance back. Tadashi is gaining on them and he knows the other guards have been notified. Naruto looks over to see a large lantern and flicks out his wrist. His wire wraps around the Lantern and he flings it towards a stack of large boxes and stacks straw. The fire is almost instance and Naruto starts sending other lanterns to the ground and other objects at the same time. There is an explosion and the Monastery rocks slightly. Nartuo glanced around and noticed the place was slowly being consumed in flames.

"What was that?" Iruka asked as they round a corner and five guards are waiting with their swords drawn. Naruto jumped forward and striked out with his wire slicing through two of the guards and causing the others to jump back in defensive positions.

"Naruto!" Tadashi's voice cuts him from his thoughts. Naruto slowly turns and keeps himself in the middle between Tadashi and his guards with Iruka at his back also taking up a defensive postion. "What are you doing?"

"I won't allow it!" Naruto yelled as he held his sword to Tadashi and his other hand towards the guards waiting for one side to attack. "I can't allow you to condemn my village to death. Especially one of my precious people."

"Have you forgotten what The Black Hand has done for you?" Tadashi yelled, spit spray form his anger. "You sit there now, after everything we have given you and turn your back on us. To what? A village that has seen fit to torture a little boy for their leader's mistakes? I ask you why you would protect this cesspool of hatred and corruption."

"Because it can be saved!" Naruto yelled with distain.

There was a flash and the side of the hallway was blown to bits and two figures landed inside. The three remaining guards where disposed of from the blast and Tadashi was blown outside. Naruto slowly picked himself off the ground, pushing debris off of himself and looked up to see two ANBU standing on either side of him. One was crouched next to Iruka while the other took a defensive position around the group with her three hounds. Naruto felt a pang and touched his head, blood was flowing freely and he felt light headed. Slipping in and out of consciousness he vaguely heard the conversation between the two ANBU.

"Iruka-kun," Viper whispered to the passed out form of Iruka. Viper shouldered Iruka and turned towards the boy and Dog. "We need to get out of here! Dog get the boy!"

"Hai!" Dog said as she walked up to Naruto who was staring at Tadashi who was slowly standing and looking back at the burning Monastery. Tadashi flashed through hand signs and a giant fire dragon erupted from his mouth and he sent it speeding towards the opening. "Oh looks like it's time to go. Clench up Naru-kun!"

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning in the Hospital of Konoha. Naruto sighed as he slowly picked himself up only to hear a coughing sound from the chair next to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Iruka said as he stood up and stretched his back. "You're not leaving my sight till you're fully healed."

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto whispered. "You came for me?"

"We searched for three years Naruto-kun," Iruka said as he put a hand on his head. "And now that you're back you're staying with me."

"You mean," Naruto asked as he slowly pieced the puzzle together.

"Yes," Iruka said as he pulled out a couple sheets of papers. "I will only sign this if you give me your permission, it's for guardianship…"

"Yes!" Naruto said with a smile. "That you would be….Iruka-nii-san. I can't put into words what this means to me!"

"Well this means we need to go house hunting," Iruka said as he put pen to paper and turned to Naruto. "We can't be living in my small apartment now can we?"

"I think I will be able to help with that," Naruto said as he smirked. "But first we need to talk to Hokage-jij."

"You're skills have grown tremendously Naruto," Iruka said as he tilted his head. "I'm sure he will be glad to have you part of this year's Genin crew."

"I don't want to be a Ninja anymore Iruka-nee," Naruto said getting a baffled look from Iruka.

"But what of your dream?" Iruka croaked hoarsely as he fell from his chair.

"I want to protect this village," Naruto said as he looked out the window. "But there is only one way I can ensure this villages safety now. I can't do that as Uzumaki Naruto…I need to become something more."

"And what's that?" Iruka asked as he leaned forward. Naruto just smirked and turned towards him.

"A Namikaze!" Naruto answered.

* * *

"You what?!" The civilian councilmen shouted as Naruto stood in the middle of the room.

Three days of reading up on his parents company and he was beyond pissed. Before his parents died they both set up individual companies that supplied all of Konoha with seals. From the everyday storage, to the seals that powered their houses and brought them water. Everything was either through Namikaze Foundation or Uzumaki Seals Inc. After their deaths, the contracts that were signed to continue funding the businesses where restructured and Konoha was getting away with murder. This would be his third time this week in front of the council. The first two where him demanding his parents inheritance and denying his spot on the Hokage's Ninja rosters. Naruto finished moving into Namikaze Manor earlier that day, Iruka was putting the final boxes away when Naruto was called to the meeting.

"Yes I'm retracting all contracts that the Namikaze Foundation has issued to this village," Naruto started as he shuffled a section of papers in front of him. "To put under a, how do you say, reconstruction. Your abuse of my father's company ends now!"

"Namikaze-sama," One of the Merchants started. "Please, we don't mean to cause any distress, but you will be forcing our hand to go to Uzumaki Seals Inc."

"That's quit fine," Naruto said as he turned toward the Hokage. "Hokage-sama…Who's the sole heir of Uzumaki Seals Inc?"

"You are Naruto-kun," The Hokage said as he watched Naruto put the vice to the civilian merchants.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he tapped his forehead. "I totally forgot about that. Now as I was saying, because of The Merchant Class that had abused my Father's company, I will be revamping not only The Namikaze Foundation, but also Uzumaki Seals."

"You could very well bankrupt the entire Konoha economy!" Danzo yelled from his side. "You are foolish enough to do something like that?"

"Oh heavens no," Naruto started as he turned to Danzo. "You will have your business, and life will continue on. But you will pay your dues. Effective immediately, there will be a tariff on all merchant tags. Merchants will no longer be running this Village for free."

"Fine we will take our business else were," Yelled one of the Merchants.

"You will be stuck with the same imposed taxes that the other villages have established for decades," Naruto answered quickly. "Not to mention the cost of moving and no guarantees that they will let you in council. Hey business is a risk, take yours!"

"I will not take this from a snot nosed brat!" Yelled another merchant.

"This snot nosed brat controls the power seals that you use day in and day out," Naruto said slowly. Naruto turned towards the Hokage. "The tariff will be in place today so the seals that are out will begin tracking usage and amounts. Now with that we will be able to bill accordingly and equally. Portion of my tariff will be given to Konoha as a tax on myself. Say five percent."

"Twelve!" Danzo said quickly countering his offer.

"You forget that I can just as easily say no and keep it all," Naruto countered his offer. "Four percent. Don't make me continue."

"Thank you Naruto-sama," The Hokage said as he raised a hand to a grumbling Danzo. The Hokage stood and stretched a bit he checked the time. "Now we are finished with the issues. We are glad you're back Naruto."

"It's good to be back Hokage-sama," Naruto said as he sealed his folders and begain to walk from the room.

* * *

"Well that went well," Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked towards Namikaze Manor.

Naruto stared at the giant mansion that was both regal and modern. He walked towards the house, but stopped and turned around back towards the village. Naruto's perfect view was only interrupted by thoughts of this village being under attacked. Naruto knew that Tadashi survived and he would be back, so he needed to be ready. He needed to show that this village could be saved, and he would be the one to save it.

Naruto turned and headed back in. Instead of seeking out Iruka in one of the many rooms he instead walked into his father's study that was littered with storage scrolls. Naruto walked over to the many scrolls and started to unseal them. Placing the possible useful ones in one pile while the others went back to the shelf. Iruka appeared at the door way and looked down at the blond.

"What are we doing?" Iruka asked as he walked in and around the stacks of scrolls that were thrown about. "And I'm not cleaning this."

"We are looking for ones of use," Naruto answered curtly.

"Of use for what?" Iruka asked as he tilted his head.

"I need to protect this village," Naruto said as he looked up. "I need to be able to help with both sides."

"Both sides?" Iruka asked

"Yes," Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I need to be in both places. The council room during the day and then at night…"

"In the streets," Iruka finished. "Vigilante work?"

"It's not just to stop common street thugs Iruka-nii," Naruto started. "Konoha needs something, to show the people that there is nothing to fear anymore. The corruption and crime will stop, and I will spear head the people to fight against it. Especially Danzo! He's planning something and I happened to know that he was behind the Uchiha Massacres."

"But you can't be in both places Naruto," Iruka said as he crossed his arms. "You'd be wise not to bring your work home with you, especially if you make enemies like Danzo."

"You mean don't let them know that it's Naruto Namikaze in the streets fighting them?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "I'm not wearing tights and a cape now!"

"I wasn't saying that," Iruka said with a smirk. "But may be a keeping your actual ideninty a secret wouldn't be a bad idea. A mask and hiding that blond hair of yours would go far."

"Let's see what we can find," Naruto said as they dived into the scrolls. The scrolls were filled with unfinished inventions that Minato was working on. Naruto and Iruka stayed up till the wee hours when they stumbled across something.

"It says here that this armor was made for absorbing physical blows and has chakra absorbing metal mesh that will not only absorb some jutsus, but also helps with channeling extra chakra to your hands legs," Iruka read as Naruto practically drooled over the dark blue body suit that was in front of him. Naruto touched the glass plates that covered the chest and abs. Naruto looked down at the gauntlets that had three barbs like his ones from The Black Hand. Naruto's fell on the mask. The simple design left the bottom half of his face uncovered. It was the same dark, almost black blue, as the body armor and had lenses over they eye slots that looked to be tented white. "It also masks your chakra signature. Was made for deep infiltration missions. Seems we found your suit."

"Yes," Naruto said as he slowly picked it up. "Now time for a test run."

* * *

Naruto was sprinting atop the village without the use of chakra and maintaining beyond chunnin speed. Naruto's smile couldn't have been wider as he jumped and flipped into the air. He flew across an alley way and landed with ease on the other side. The armor was like a second skin and he was beyond happy at the moment. His mask was a huge shock as it turned on once he place it over his head. He noticed a small cross hair that would move on its own pointing out the quickest path, next target, or incoming danger.

Naruto smirked as the mask flashed red and he looked left to see a small plume of smoke rising over the merchant quarters. Naruto turned and begin to run towards it keeping to the shadows. Naruto arrived at the scene to see three ANBU sitting there. He crouched and hid behind a chimney on the roof opposite of the ANBU. He peaked out, staying in the shadows and looked down at the three. One was Viper-san, the other two were new. One wore a Pig mask and seemed too large to be an ANBU, must have been an Akimichi. The other was another girl with long purple hair and a Cat mask. Naruto tapped his ear and his mask heightened his hearing.

"So you're saying that not only was the man robbed, but his guards were taken down by a girl," Cat continued to repeat. "A young girl, with a whip and a leather suit. This city is going to hell in a hand bag. What did she take this time?"

"Well," Pig started as he looked at the Merchant who walked out. He was red faced and fuming. "Asides his pride, three diamond pendants that where worth, according to him a couple of million Ryu a piece."

"We will track this burglar down to the best of our abilities," Viper said to the merchant who was about to continue to argue but the three ANBU left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto tapped his ear again and his hearing returned to normal. His mask flashed dark red, indicating danger, which caused Naruto to duck out of the way of a Kunai that imprinted itself in the chimney. Naruto turned with his fist raised to see a young woman leaning against the railing of the roof. She was dressed in what looked like a painted on leather suit that had the zipper up the middle. Over her head was a leather mask with what looked like cat ears and red goggles that covered her eyes. On her hip was a rolled up whip that had diamond studs in the handle. A playful grin cracked over her face as she sauntered towards him, her heels clicking softly on the roof tiles.

"Hmmm," She purred out as she raised her hand. Naruto noticed the lethal looking claws that she was slowly dragging across her shoulder as she approached him. "What do we have here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Naruto answered as she reached him and placed hand on his chest. She walked around him dragging her clawed left hand over his body before she came to a stop in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm no one important," She answered. With a purr she continued. "But you on the other hand…you are very important aren't you, sweetie."

"You don't know me," Naruto started but was cut off as she put her clawed finger to his lips. She hushed him with a smile and leaned in close. She placed a soft kiss on his check before whispering in his ear.

"Oh but I do Naruto-kun," She said and with that she kicked him square in the chest launching him off the roof. Naruto cursed as he watched the figure run off into the darkness. The ground came quicker than he thought as Naruto corrected himself and landed on his knee and looked up.

"I will have to get you back for that one," Naruto whispered to himself as he jumped off in the other direction.

* * *

Three months. Three long months had passed since Naruto was recovered from The Black Hand and he started his night patrols. The impending chunnin exams have created a lot of street brawls as Naruto found out night after night. Naruto groaned as the window covers where pulled open. Grumbling to himself he turned in his large bed and tried to hide himself under the large comforter and silk sheets. His body ached as last night he went up a couple of Chunnin that got a bit too frisky with a foreign Kunoichi. Naruto jumped in and subdued the two chunnin, stringing them up on the street light for the ANBU to take care of the next day.

"UP Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he put his hands on his hips. "You have three meetings today with the board and you will be meeting with the Hokage shortly. Now if you're going to be getting to any of your training before you raise suspicions you should get to it."

"I hate board meetings," Naruto grumbled into his pillow. "Why are we doing this again?"

"You have some master plan on turning Konoha around," Iruka said as he set a tray of food down and pulled out the daily paper. Naruto rolled out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor, slowly picking himself up he grabbed a piece of toast before stumbling towards the bathroom. "Seems to have been another robbery and no known leads."

"What was stolen this time?" Naruto asked as he popped his head out of the window.

"Some more shiny objects," Iruka said with a knowing smirk. "The Gem of Fire that was on display for the weekend."

"I feel we need a party Iruka," Naruto called form the bathroom. "Make it so we can invite all my old classmates to wish them luck for the upcoming Chunnin exams. Invite all the Clan heads and the top Civilian Council members. Let's show off the new sphinx statues we have in an exhibit as well."

"OOOOHHHHH NARUTO-KUNNNN!" Yelled a voice from down in the main room. Naruto and Iruka both sighed. She was early again.

"I will go stall Viper-san," Iruka said as he gulped down a bit of Naruto's coffee. Naruto nodded and started the shower.

"Viper-san," Iruka said as he entered the room. Viper turned and tilted her head. "You're early. Coffee?"

"I wanted to get this over with," Viper commented as she huffed in agitation. She followed him into the large kitchen and sat down at her stool at the bar. Viper was approached by Iruka and Naruto to help keep him in in shape. She said she would if she had time, so far she's never missed a day. Viper watched him move about the kitchen as he continued to make her a breakfast as well. "So….have you done anything about you're girl yet?"

"No," Iruka said as he turned his head. "I've been pretty busy getting Naruto situated and moving into this house. I saw her once, but didn't have the brass to even say hello."

"What are you waiting for?" Viper hissed.

"I guess I'm just," Iruka started as he paused in his breakfast making. "Maybe I'm just a chicken and better off being alone. I don't see how it would work. She's Konoha's Snake Mistress, I'm an academy teacher. She's Jonin level while I'm a Chunnin. We are from opposite worlds."

"That horse shit," Viper said as she slammed her fist on the table. "So what if she can kick your ass six ways from Saturday. You need to just go up to her grab her by the shoulders and lay one on her. She might chase you're ass and you might need medical treatment afterword's, but then remember you. The one man brave enough to kiss her and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah that would be the day," Iruka said with a smirk as if thinking about it. "I don't think I'm as brave as you are Viper-san."

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Viper-san banging her head on the counter top while Iruka continued to prepare her breakfast. Naruto sat down next to Viper-san and put a hand on her back. She leaned into him as he gave her a half hug.

"He'll figure it out someday Nee-san," Naruto whispered. "Now what are we doing today?"

"Conditioning!" Viper-san answered a bit more cheery. "And target practice."

"Damn it," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

**Hello All!**

**So thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. I have to say that i'm starting to enjoy this a bit more the more i write. I really apprecieate all the great reviews that you guys left, you guys rock. Please as always Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**

**So next question will be, Who is the Burglar? OHOHHHHHHHHH NNOOOOOOO! Who could it be? Find out next time! And what will happen at the Exams now that our hero is no longer a Ninja?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is how the other half live?" Kiba asked aloud as Team Eight walked into the party. Team Eight were all dressed up with Kiba and Shino in nice tuxes, Kiba's tie missing because he said it felt like a collar. Hinata had opted for a long dark blue shimmering dress with matching shoes. The party was filled with nobles and other council members each mingling at the different stations. Candles seemed to be floating above tables as if enchanted to do so. Silk table cloths lined every table which was adorned with pricey china and crystal. A quartet was playing from the steps, their classic string music playing softly throughout the crowd of talking people. In the middle were reserved seats for the Rookie nine that were being put into the Chunnin exams. Team ten took their seats next to Team Seven and Ten.

"This is truly troublesome," Shikamaru said as he adjusted his fancy robes. He hated dressing up, he hated a lot of things.

"This is amazing," Sakura said as she looked over at Sasuke who grunted and stared at his empty plate with cold eyes. "Sasuke-kun don't you think so?"

"Hn," His answer. Sakura didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Where is this Namikaze?" Kiba asked as he looked over at the shy Hyuga.

"H-he i-is by the n-nobles," Hinata said as she looked away from everyone, but pointed towards a blond boy that was standing next to a group of adults. Everyone's jaw dropped. It was years since they have seen him, but there he was, plain as day. Naruto Uzumaki was back.

Naruto walked over to the table and smiled as he sat down at the head of the square table. The group of kids all stared at him with disbelief. Ino was first to break the silence as she let out a low growl.

"You couldn't even have stopped in and said 'Hi guys I'm back?'" Ino yelled as she shook her head. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry I've been rather busy running two companies," Naruto said as he smiled at everyone. "I'm throwing this party in your honor! Congratulations on making it to the Chunnin Exams. You guys must be truly powerful!"

"You have no idea how powerful I am!" Sauske seethed. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"You should smile more Sauske," Naruto said with a smirk. "You'd enjoy life a bit more."

"It's great to see you again Naruto," Kiba said with a smirk. "Looks like we won't be able to pull any pranks now huh? You being respected and all."

"That might make it a bit difficult Kiba," Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto was studding them all. Sakura was still aw struck, but at Sauske for actually articulating a sentence. Choji was genuinely happy to see Naruto as was Kiba who was smiling from ear to ear. Hinata wasn't looking up at him, but was paying attention. For some reason he felt her attention was split between this table and something else. Naruto turned his attention away from Ino who was happy that he was ok as well. Shikamaru scared Naruto though. He was studding him right back and that's when he knew that he would need to bring him into his circle. Shikamaru was too smart for his own damn good. "But you're a shinobi now, you should be able to bail us out if trouble comes."

"You bet!" Kiba laughed. "What happened to you?"

"I was stolen and sold into indentured slavery," Naruto said as he heard a gasp from Ino and Hinata turned her attention finally to him. "I sailed around the ocean for a while before I was captured by pirates and I was sold to a traveling Merchant that crossed paths with Iruka and his team. They brought me back."

"Wow," Ino whispered. "So why didn't you want to become a Ninja?"

"I've seen a lot of killing being done," Naruto said as his eyes became dark. "I don't want to be the cause of that anymore. I want to end it all. So I figured I can help as much as I can by doing what I'm doing now. Running my Parent's companies and turning Konoha towards a brighter future. I mean I wouldn't make a good ninja anyways. Remember how bad I was at the clone technique."

That broke the table into a laugh. Shikamaru caught Naruto's eyes and with a quick motion Naruto spoke the unspoken command of, we will discuss this later. Shikamaru dropped his questions and went back to his meal.

The meal passed quickly with quick speeches by the Clan heads welcoming back Naruto and thanking him. Naruto finished the night with a view of his private collection of art and jewels to his guest. Naruto and Iruka stood at the balcony overlooking the event watching the guest flow through. Naruto stared as each of the elders and nobles passed through, commenting on some rare finds. The Rookie Nine walked through and something caught his eye. He watched her and as she slowly circled a figurine in a glass case, much like a huntress stalking her prey. She stopped and looked down at it with a slight smirk. Naruto's smile was miles wide as he watched her and for a very brief moment she returned and there she stood. The women with all the confidence he'd seen the other night. She wavered for a moment then she returned to her slouched shy look.

"Hinata Hyuga," Naruto whispered out as he leaned forward next to Iruka, who's eyes haven't left a certain purpled haired Jonin. "You bad girl…. Iruka-nii, we need music and booze! Champagne for everyone, I want a glass in everyone's hand now!"

"Right," Iruka sighed as he walked off. Naruto slowly walked down the steps as the music started to play and the gallery was cleared by the help. Naruto walked into the center of the room and smiled at everyone as he raised his glass.

"To a night of fun and dance!" Naruto toasted before downing the drink. "Now let's have some fun!"

Naruto walked over to the rookie nine as the dance floor filled with people waltzing. Naruto extended his hand to Hinata who fiddled with her fingers.

"Hinata," Naruto asked softly. "Would you like to dance?"

"U-um," Hinata started her face glowing red. '_Wow she's good_' Naruto thought.

"Oh just go!" Ino whispered as she pushed her out to Naruto. Hinata cast a glare at her friend and walked with Naruto towards the floor. Ino followed with Choji in tow while Sakura was pulled to the floor by Kiba after Sauske refused to budge.

"So Hinata," Naruto started as the navigated the floor towards the middle. "What have you been up too?"

"O-oh," Hinata stammered avoiding eye contact. "I-I've b-been t-t-training…"

"You can drop the stammer," Naruto whispered as he leaned in next to her ear. "You didn't seem to have a problem with speaking the last time we met."

Naruto pulled back and if looks could kill he'd be a dead man. Her entire demeanor changed. She was no longer the stumbling, shy girl she was moments before. Here before him was the strong, confident, and most deadly of all, sultry, women that bested him on the roof top. Her grip tightened around his hand, and he hid a grimace. She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. Taking advantage of the situation, she moved closer.

"Soo," She purred seductively. Naruto's eyes narrowed, but the smirk on his face never fell. "What's your angle?"

"No angle," Naruto whispered as he stepped back and spun her quickly as the music changed to a tango. She gasped slightly as he pulled her in close and took a step forward. She resisted, not being one to truly give up the lead. Naruto gripped her hand extra tight causing her to wince as she allowed him to lead.

"This entire thing was to find me," She said as he led her over the floor. He smirked and she purred into his ear. "I must've made an impression."

"You've been stealing from the merchants," Naruto whispered. "What does a princess get from steeling?"

"You wouldn't understand," She said hoarsely as he spun her away, her dress kicking up a bit. He spun her back into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her back flushed against his chest she let out a sigh as she rested her hand on his check. "I've missed you Naru-kun. I can't believe you're back. I keep think this is a dream."

"Is that the real Hinata speaking?" Naruto asked coldly, as he spun her and brought them back to their original form. "Or the one on the roof top looking for a distraction to get away again?"

The slap reignited across the room like an alarm. Naruto stood there stunned as the women in front of him held her hands to her face and walked away. Naruto stood there with every eye on him and smiled.

"Well I guess not everyone was happy to see me quit being a ninja," Naruto said with a laugh. That eased the tension as Naruto made a bee line for Iruka. Naruto found him at the balcony.

"Well," Iruka said with a smirk. "Shy little Hinata did that, I can only imagine what would happened if I tried to approach Anko right now."

"I'd say you'd owe me a dance," came a voice from behind them. Iruka coughed and turned to see Anko standing there in a purple cocktail dress that reviled her legs. She tossed Naruto her hand bag and held her hand out to Iruka who was gaping like a fish. "Here! Now!"

"Take it easy on him Nee-san," Naruto said as he watched the two disappear.

"You going to say anything?" Anko asked as they danced away the night. Iruka had been quiet the entire time.

"I believe that I've been tricked," Iruka said as he spun her and pulled her in close. "You ANBU are too sneaky for your own good."

"What are you…." Anko began, but Iruka placed a kiss right on her lips. Before Anko could respond and deepen it his presence was gone. She opened her eyes to see him smiling up from the balcony then disappearing again. "Hell no!"

* * *

"You do know she will find you," Naruto said as he ate his breakfast. The party was a success on both missions. Now he needed a way to catch her. He looked up and scratched his head, suddenly her being put away left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I hope not," Iruka said with a smirk. "I got a lot to live for."

"You better hope she's busy today with the Chunnin exams," Naruto said as he put his plate in the washer. The crash and bang in the kitchen proved that she wasn't. Turning around he saw Iruka knocked out and Anko standing over him with the blunt end of a Kunai in hand. She picked up her kill and dragged him off.

"Oh," Anko said over her shoulder. "Hey Naru-kun, we won't be training today. I'm going to take my kill to his room…same one right?"

"Yeah,"Naruto nodded with a wave. "That's fine with me, I need a bit of a break anyway."

"Good," Anko said as she tossed a large scroll to him. "That's the manifest of all foreign dignitaries coming just like you asked. Why do you need that?"

"Thank you Nee-san," Naruto said as Iruka groaned slightly. Quickly changing the subjects Naruto pointed to Iruka. "You better hurry before he completely regains consciousness."

* * *

"So you're saying that something might be happening during the chunnin exams?" Naruto asked as the boy across from him rubbed his eyes.

"Judging by this new one and last years," Shikamaru said as he looked at them. "There is no reason for half of their dignitaries to be missing, and all the ones that are coming have combat training of some kind. So logically, something is not right."

"So I don't have to stress to you how important it is to be careful out there," Naruto said as he stood and resealed the scroll. Shikamaru just leaned back on his hill and continued to stare at the stars.

"Some suit you got there," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "All you're missing is the cape."

"No capes," Naruto said as he flung his hand out and wires shot out wrapping around a tree limb and launching him into the air.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "That would just be troublesome."

* * *

It's been a week since the party and tomorrow was the start of the second exam. Naruto was able to get some information back from Shikamaru and knew that they would be in the forest of death tomorrow, so tonight was the last night Naruto would be in the area for a while. Naruto watched as the group of men moved the drugs out of the boxes and into their wagon. Naruto was about to jump down and take care of them when he felt hands slide up his chest and wrap around him from behind. Naruto turned his head and looked down into the smiling face of Hinata. She was adorned in her suit and mask, with her burnt red goggles. She wore a playful smirk that was transparent with the ever going message. Tag, he was it now. They've been back and forth for days now, fighting on rooftops only for her to get away in the end. She clawed at his chest softly and purred in his ear.

"So," She whispered huskily into his ear. "What do we have here?"

"A shipment of drugs mixed with product for the Chunnin exams," Naruto whispered back.

"Hmm," She purred as she leaned up to him enticing a kiss that would never happen. Naruto turned back around and looked down at the men. "You know that's kind of sad."

"What?" Naruto asked dryly.

"You'd rather stare at a bunch of sweaty guys than kiss me," Hinata said with a purr as her hands trailed over his chest still.

"You're breaking the Law," He whispered back causing her gasp in sarcasm.

"And you've been out nightly, taking out all bad doers," She said as her hands trailed lower. "With the exception of a little Cat Burglar that keeps slipping through your fingers."

"I've never lost you," Naruto said as he grabbed her wandering hands before they became too adventurous. "What happened to you Hinata?"

"What do you mean?" She asked taken aback.

"Why this? Why steal?" Naruto asked as he turned and held her arms. She stared into him as if the answer should be right in front of his face.

"You left," She whispered. "On your own."

"How did you.."Naruto started a bit shocked.

"I watched you!" She hissed, her hands balling into fist. "I always have Naru-kun. You left, all of us…you left me."

"I didn't know,"Naruto whispered as he dropped her hands and stepped forward. Hinata mirrored him and moved in closer.

"You left and I was lost," She said. "Father was even stricter and I just couldn't think. Not when I was constantly thinking that you might have died or worse. So I need a reminder of you. Something that I knew you treasured…"

"Those goggles," Naruto said as he traced a finger around the lens. "You took them?"

"It was my first time," She said with a smirk. "You were my first Naruto-kun."

"Haha," Naruto mumbled as he continued to listen.

"I broke in," She said with a smile. "I slipped right past the three ANBU and slipped in side. Once inside I almost broke down. Someone had trashed the place and vandalized the walls. I searched for anything that would remind me of you, that's when I found these. They were just hidden under your bookshelf and both lens where shattered. I grabbed them and scrammed. That's when I felt it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The first time you steel something," She said with a smirk and shuddered with giddiness at the memory. "The high was too much to not try again. I started off small; I stole the lens to repair the goggles and then new banding. Naru-kun you can go ahead and bow."

"Why?" Naruto asked as slowly pulled her goggles down and stared into her watery lavender eyes.

"You alone jump started the carrier of the best thief in Konoha," She said with a smirk. "Now, I ask of you this one favor."

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he slowly started to close the distance and held one of her hands. His other slid up and cupped her check. She stared into his half masked face and ran a slight finger over his exposed check before continuing.

"Don't ask me to change," Hinata answered as she closed the distance and their lips met. Naruto pulled away from her and looked down at her glazed eyes. "I think I found my new high."

"Really now?" Naruto asked as he raised his arm and his wires shot out. He was yanked away from his perch atop of the other building leaving behind a flustered Hinata. Hinata narrowed her eyes and went to follow when she was stopped. She looked down and noticed her hand was handcuffed to the metal railing.

"Oh ho," She said as she licked her lips and watched him take off towards the group of thugs. She watched as he quickly dispatched the men and stringing them up in the matter of moments. He turned and locked eyes, flashing his foxy smirk before his figure jumped back into the darkness, disappearing in the night.

"You are so getting it."

* * *

**Hello All!  
Soooo most of ya got it, and yes she'd be an awesome catwoman. Now I'd like to thank all who took the time to review and let me know what they think. You guys kick ass! Another thing, Yes there will be other villians in the story...especially some of our favs! I do have plans for whats going to happen, and they should be more apparent in the next chapter or two. So as always! Thanks again and please, Read, Review and Enjoy!  
Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sprinted at top speed through the forest of death. Three days have come and passed since the start of the exam and Naruto was shadowing several teams, and so far nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Hinata's team had finished earlier that day and now he was making sure that Shikamaru's team made it. He needed those two to at least get to the finals. Naruto was having a pretty boring day, when an explosion erupted throughout the forest. Naruto cursed to himself as he drew nearer to the explosion that rocked the forest. He glanced around to see that a giant path was cut through the trees, made by something extremely large. Naruto jumped down when his eyes caught the sight of blood. Naruto landed and walked over towards what looked like the mauled piece of a human arm. It had been ripped from the shoulder and looked to be shredded by some sort of fang. Naruto knelt down to take a closer look. It was a fresh kill and the predator couldn't have made it too far.

Naruto stood and looked around the trees once more before his suit's sensors went haywire. He jumped back as a giant snake lunged from behind him, snapping its large jaws at him. Naruto flipped in midair and launched a series of kunai at the snake. The Kunai bounced off the tough exterior scales as the snake streaked by and disappeared in the tree line again. Naruto landed in the middle of the small clearing and listened. The snake slowly moved around him, just staying out of his vision, but was making an extreme amount of noise. This was the predator that attacked who's ever arm that was. Naruto turned and slowly pulled out his Tanto.

Training with the Black Hand had its perks; one was the ability to use a multitude of weapons. The down side, Naruto found out, that in the ninja world weapons and stealth will get you far, but Ninjutsu will sure as hell keep you ahead of the game. Naruto had Anko-nee teaching him numerous amounts of techniques during their training, but he was still behind the curb of some of these bad guys. His single greatest technique was the Shadow Clone. Naruto never used Ninjutsu's unless he was in a dire situation. He never wanted to give away his position or the like when he was gallivanting in the night.

"Shit," Naruto hissed as the snake's tail whipped out towards him. Naruto jumped in the air and slashed out with his tanto. The sword cut into the tail, but not much before the tail switched directions and slapped him towards a tree. Naruto quickly recovered his bearings in time to flip himself towards the tree and landed on it. Naruto glanced up in time to see the snake's jaws snapping towards. Venom and saliva dripping from the fangs as it continued its attack.

Naruto made a cross sign and several clones appeared and jumped towards the snake. Naruto jumped back and watched as the snake quickly dispatched the clones before it turned towards Naruto. That was when Naruto knew it was no ordinary snake. Naruto jumped higher into the tree to gain some distance before he commenced his attack. There was only one person who could summon snakes, sides from Anko-nee, and if he was here then he was after something…or someone.

"You're no ordinary snake are you?" Naruto asked as he launched himself towards its snapping jaws. Naruto smirked as he channeled chakra into his tanto. The Tanto began to glow a light blue and hum with energy. Naruto slashed out with his right hand, his ninja wire wrapping around the snake's head, cutting deep into the scales and snapping its jaw shut. A mist of blood erupted from the wire as Naruto pulled it tighter and in doing so propelling himself faster towards the Snake. Naruto's tanto slashed out cutting cleanly through the base of the head severing it from the body. Naruto landed in a crouch as the head slammed into the ground behind him and the body landed in front of him. Blood dripped from his sword as he gave it a quick flick and sheathed it along his back. He made two clones and nodded to them as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Now that's what I call art," Anko exclaimed to no one as she admired her skill of throwing toothpicks. She created a very detailed picture of a certain leaf chunnin.

"Nee-san," whispered a voice from behind her. She didn't turn but kept staring at her art. "I believe a snake has made its way into your woods."

"W-what?" She hissed back as she turned to see Naruto. She did a double take and noticed he was a clone. "Where is the original?"

"Went on ahead to see what he could do," The clone said with a bow. The stream of curses that flew from Anko's mouth could make a sailor blush as she launched herself into the forest like a woman possed. The clone followed at a distance knowing he couldn't be seen with her if ANBU showed up.

"Went on ahead," She whispered to herself. "Iruka-kun will kill me if he gets hurt. DAMNIT! You clone, deliver this message. 'DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT ENGAGING! WAIT FOR BACK-UP!', got it!"

"Um ho…" The clone started but was cut off as a kunai embedded itself in his forehead.

* * *

"Fuck," Naruto mumbled as he got the memories back. Telling Anko about his duel identity may have been beneficial for training, but not when she got all motherly. Naruto jumped out of the way of a fire jutsu that Orochimaru launched at him. "A little late."

"You are talking to yourself now?" Ororchimaru asked as he tilted his head. "I have to say that this has been entertaining and all, but I've completed my task and now I must be…Ugh…"

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed. Naruto had appeared before him in a flash and punched him in the gut then quickly spun around him and elbowed him in the back of his neck. Orochimaru's body exploded into a mud clone as it slammed into a tree. Orochimaru appeared on the other side of the tree and turned towards the masked man who stood before him. Naruto was too late. Whatever Orochimaru had planned involved the last Uchiha. He marked him with a new seal and now the boy was being carried away by Sakura. Sasuke didn't look good, as he was paler than usual and shaking violently when Naruto arrived. Naruto arrived as Orochimaru went to finish off Sakura. He blocked the strike and was able to get in a couple of good sucker punches as well. Sakura took that moment to flee with Sasuke. Not glancing back once at her savior.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked as he rubbed his neck. "Those techniques and styles. I've fought someone like you before…Black Hand!"

"You will die here today Orochimaru," Naruto said as he readied his Tanto. Orochimaru started to chuckle, then it turned into a full on evil laugh. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at him. He was stalling for some reason.

"You think you can kill me?" Orochimaru asked as his sword erupted from his mouth. Orochimaru appeared before Naruto, slashing out with the sword. Naruto managed to dodge the strike and counter with one of his own which was quickly parried. Orochimaru lunged forward towards Naruto's head. Naruto waited for the last moment before he dodged the blade and slashed out with his. Orochimaru was cut across the chest where he started to bleed profusely. Naruto went to finish him, but Orochimaru jumped back out of his range. They were high above the forest now each on different trees staring at each other.

"You have skill with a blade," Orochimaru said with a smirk as he touched his wound. "Too bad you won't be long for this world. It only takes a cut with this blade. And you have just received one…"

"What?" Naruto asked as he suddenly felt very dizzy. Naruto reached up and touched his exposed cheek and felt blood slowly fall from a small cut. "You bastard!"

"Oh now tell me how you really feel!" Orochimaru said with glee as he turned and fled the field. Naruto went to follow, but fell from his tree towards the ground. He almost hit the ground when he was caught by a flash of Indigo.

"You better not even think about dying!" Whispered the young girl as she dragged him to a small cave under one of the trees. Naruto's conscious faded as he passed out in her arms. "You already owe me three years prior to this; I can't lose you again damnit."

"You seem different," Said a voice from behind her. Hinata whipped around her bloodline flaring. "Easy there, we share a mutual friend."

"Shikamaru!" Hissed Hinata. Hinata was too pissed to try and keep up with her appearance as being weak and hopeless. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Shikamaru said as he walked out of the shadows with his hands raised. "You seem to have lost your stuttering problem. Is Naruto ok?"

"How do you…" Hinata started but Shikamaru just waved her off.

"I know a lot more than I let on," Shikamaru said as he pulled out three vials. "He sent a clone ahead to get me. Said the snake was in the forest and didn't know what he was after. I thought that with said snake some Anti-venom that I packed would prove useful. So I am here to help. It looks like poisoning to me."

"Yes but something is wrong," Hinata said as she stared at Naruto with her bloodline. "His chakra is flaring red."

"What could that mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"It means that you brats better let me have him so I can hide him before the ANBU get here," Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Anko staring at them with a mad look in her eye.

"I-I'm s-sorry…"Hinata started with her appearance.

"Drop the shit and help me get him out of here," Anko yelled. "Yes I know who you are and you too Nara. Nara return to your team. Hinata, I know you guys have finished your test already and you slipped out to spy on lover-boy here, so you're with me. You're my eyes. We need to dodge all ANBU and meet a friend at the south gate. Let's go!"

* * *

"So," Naruto said as he walked in the sewer that was his mind. "This is where it is."

"MY JAILOR FEELS THE NEED TO SPEAK WITH ME," Said a deep thunderous voice from down the hall. Naruto approached what looked like a large cage. On the inside was a giant fox that opened a lazy eye to look at the approaching boy.

"Kyubi-sama," Naruto said as he bowed politely. That caught the Kyubi off guard as it lifted its head a bit. "Why am I here?"

"YOU SEEM TO BE EITHER IN A LOT OF PAIN OR CLOSE TO DYING ON THE OUTSIDE OF YOUR MIND," Kyubi answered as he looked at his jailor. "I SENSE A LOT OF TOXINS IN YOUR BLOOD. I'M SLOWLY PUMPING CHAKRA INTO YOUR SYSTEM TO STOP THE SPREAD AND KILL THE TOXINS."

"Thank you Kyubi-sama," Naruto said as he sat down on a chair that appeared out of thin air. "Why haven't I awaken yet?"

"IT IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE," Kyubi answered as its' tails waved behind him. "SO SIT TIGHT, YOU'RE IN GOOD HANDS. THE THEIF SAVED YOU AND NOW THE SNAKE LADY IS TAKING YOU HOME."

"Great," Naruto mumbled. "Now she's going to kill me. I blame Shikamaru for everything. That bastard took his sweet ass time getting here. Well then, since I'm stuck here for a bit I guess I can ask you a few questions."

"GREAT…" Kyubi sighed as Naruto began to question him.

* * *

"I hope Sauske-kun is ok," Sakura said to herself as she watched over him. Sauske finally stopped shaking and was slowly residing the fever.

"I hope for your sake he is!" Yelled a voice from across her hiding spot. Sakura spun and tossed a kunai towards the voice but the man caught it with a chuckle. He was sporting a sound headband and a scarf around his neck. He smiled down at Sakura with lust filled eyes. "You are what this pathetic village passes off as kunoichi? Worthless!"

"Let me take her," Said another voice. Stepping forwards was a girl with long black hair as she raised three senbon in each hand.

"Just make it quick," Said the hunched over man with a gauntlet on his arm. His head was wrapped only reviling his eyes. "We have work to do."

Sakura's next ten minutes was hell as she was beaten to a bloody pulp then tossed back to where Sauske should have been laying. The three sound genin looked around for the missing body only for them to hear a maniac chuckle above them. They looked up to see Sasuke doubled over, laughing as if he was watching the most amusing show on earth. He was shadowed and they could only make out his outline, but his actions were clear as day. He was enjoying the show that the Sound Genin were putting on.

"OH HOHOHO HEEHHEEHEHE," Sauske wheezed out between breaths. Sakura turned her head towards him and smiled a bloodied smile. "Oh wow great show! I must say you are truly great at what you do!"

"Sauske-kun," She yelled out. "You're ok!"

"What are you talking about?" Yelled Kin slightly taken aback at what he was laughing about. She was feeling something she only felt around Orochimaru when he was feeling adventurous in his experiments.

"Oh I like the fire in you," Sauske said as he finally controlled himself a bit and focused entirely on her. Zaku and Dosu stepped in front of her blocking his view. "OH HO! Protective are we? I like that…I like that a lot…makes me want it even more."

In a flash Sauske appeared in front of the two boys. Sauske quickly dispatched Zaku by cutting his throat and spraying his blood into the air and soaking himself in the process. Dosu and Kin reacted by quickly tossing a series of Kunai towards Sauske. Sauske grabbed the limp body of Zaku and used it as a meat shield as the Kunai imbedded themselves in their comrades chest.

Sauske started to dance in circles with Zaku's body as his partner as he hummed his own, sick, off tone version of a waltz. The entire time the sick show was going on, Dosu and Kin were tossing kunai and senbon into their dead comrade who always appeared in time to save the creep. Dosu was fuming as he charged forward with his gauntlet poised to strike. Sauske spun his 'partner' towards Dosu who caught Zaku's body. Zaku's head, hanging on by a thread, flopped forwards and Dosu shrieked as two kunai with explosive tags were slammed into his eyes. Dosu tried to get out of the way, but was too late as he was blasted away and into a tree. Sasuke smirked as he walked into the light and Sakura gasped. He was covered head to toe in blood, his hair was matted and globed together giving him an insane, just got electrocuted but enjoyed it look. She wasn't scared from that, no what scared her was his smile. He walked over to a stunned Kin and grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her over to the clearing and tossed her next to Sakura. Sakura pushed herself up to her knees and looked across to Kin who was whimpering in fear as Sauske walked over to Dosu who was groaning in pain. Dosu seemed to be missing a couple of limbs and was struggling to regain consciousness.

"OH dear boy I believe this is your arm!" Sauske yelled with a maniac voice as he picked up a severed arm that was laying on the floor. He held it forwards as if extending a hand to help him up. "Here let me give you hand. Hahaha get it! Oh I kill myself!"

Dosu gapped at him before Sauske dragged him over to the clearing as well. Sauske smiled down at Dosu as he scratched his chin with Dosu's severed arm. Sauske seemed to be contemplating something of extreme importance when an idea hit him.

"Oh Ho! Sometimes I'm just too brilliant for my own good," Exclaimed Sauske as he slapped Dosu with his severed hand on the back. "Let's see here, yes three of you and only one of me. I will give you each an opportunity to become my right hand man! What do you say? Oh wait you can't can you lefty? You lost your right arm, see it's right here! Hehe haha, Oh I had no idea how funny I truly was! Oh well that leaves you two pigeons doesn't it."

Sakura looked at him confused as she watched Sauske turn towards Dosu and pull out a Kunai. He tilted his head to the side as he smirked down at the poor Genin. Sauske slowly slipped the blade into his mouth and smiled.

"You should really smile more," Sauske said with a smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face. "Here let me help!"

"Oh I crack myself up sometimes!" Sauske said as he turned from the mutilated body of Dosu who was groaning in pain. He tossed the Kunai between Kin and Sakura and smiled as he sat down on Dosu's chest. He rubbed his hands together in front of him as his sick grin grew wider. "Now, who really wants to be my right hand?"

Kin and Sakura's eyes went from the blade to each other's. Kin's eyes reflected everything she was feeling. Fear beyond measure. Just who the hell was this…why was he so….demented….crazy….he wasn't thinking. This had to be a joke of some kind.

Sakura's eyes shattered, everything she thought was right was gone as she slowly leaned forward. Kin's reaction was to shriek and fall back as Sakura slowly stood, blood dripping from her earlier wounds. She slowly leaned forward and picked up the Kunai. Sauske started to laugh uncontrollably as he watched the scene play out…

"You got it Mr. S!" She said as she lunged forward.

* * *

**Hola Everyone!**

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i got to introduce another great bad guys. IF you can't guess who it is...pm me and i can hit you on the head with a frying pan...Just kidding...or am I? As always my many thanks go out to everyone who reviewed. You guys have no idea how awesome it is to get those words of encouragement! You guys rock! As always please Read, Review and most of all Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks again!  
**

**Take-It-Easy  
**


End file.
